1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fastener attaching machines adapted to attach buttons or snap fastener parts to fabric of a garment, for instance. More specifically, the invention relates to the provision in such a machine of means for orienting the button, cap, or the like so that the inscription or marking on buttons or caps on a garment is oriented in the same direction, i.e., right side up.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A fastener attaching machine comparable to the basic machine with which the present invention may be used is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,735,567 which was granted Feb. 21, 1956 to Carpinella. The machine shown in this patent, while meritorious, does not provide means for registering caps according to the direction in which the legend on the caps face. Orienting means for such a machine are, however, shown in the two Troske U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,595,206 and 2,878,954, issued Apr. 29, 1952 and Mar. 24, 1959 respectively. In each of these latter patents, wheel means are provided for spinning the cap or button as it is pushed along its slide bracket toward the jaw and finger means on the pusher retain the cap or button in proper orientation when it is finally turned to face in the proper direction by the wheel. U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,805, granted June 11, 1974 to Beneteau, discloses means for rolling a button into oriented position.
The afore-mentioned patents, however, are not concerned with the idea of re-orienting the button once it is placed in the jaw of the setting machine. Such re-orientation is desirable, of course, in cases in which the cap or button is oriented in different directions with respect to the various working edges of the garment. The buttons or caps with which the present attaching machine may be used may be formed with two or more prongs to be clinched into a backing member or snap fastener socket on the other side of the garment fabric. Alternatively, the button, for instance, may be formed with a barrel into which a conventional fastening tack is driven in attachment. It is the attachment of the button to the tack or backing element and the attachment of the cap to the backing element with which the present invention is concerned.